


Coffee Bean Bakery

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Bean is a bakery, Crushes, Female Crutchie, Female Finch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: Gotta love working eight hour shifts with your best friends when it's too cold to leave your house.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies), but only mentioned - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Coffee Bean Bakery

Elmers favourite time of year to be at the bakery was right in the middle of winter, when it was too cold out for anyone to leave their house. He loved his job. Almost all of his friends worked at Coffee Bean Bakery, the little bakery cafe just off main street in the small town they all lived in. 

Today, it was -40° outside, absolutely nobody in their right mind was going to even think about going out, nevermind going out of their way to get a danish from a little shop that you have to park basically a block down to come inside because of the shitty parking system in their town.

This left Elmer, Sarah and Charlie alone in the bakery for the entirety of their 8 hour shift. Of course they would still have a few customers, but for the most part, they would probably just spend the day talking and fucking around. This is why Elmer loved working in the winter so much.

Sarah opened up the shop at 0700, Charlie and Elmer got there at 0800. Charlie was technically the supervisor, although all that really meant was that she was in charge of the money and that she was the one who would respond to any Karens who showed up demanding to see the manager. That was probably best, as Sarah had a tendency to sass rude customers and Elmer had a history of starting yelling matches without even letting the smile leave his face.

It was barely 1030 and Sarah currently had a cup of coffee, a cup of tea and an iced latte on the go, Charlie was sitting on the counter twirling her crutch and Elmer was attempting to override the speaker system to play showtunes from his phone. It was a good morning.

The front door opened, ringing the bell, Charlie hopped off the counter as fast as humanly possible, landing on her good leg, and Elmer and Sarah whipped towards the door, straightening themselves out and putting on their customer service smiles.

The smiles quickly morphed into genuine happiness.  
"Hey, guys," Jojos voice came from underneath a parka and a half dozen scarves.  
"Really? I got up for you?" Charlie rolled her eyes, already climbing back onto the counter.  
"Hey, Jo," Elmer smiled "Welcome to Coffee Bean Bakery, what can I getcha?" He put on his most obnoxious customer service voice.  
"I want something small, hot and sweet," Jojo apparently had a rule against actually choosing something off the menu and always gave a vague description of whatever he happened to be craving.  
"Jo, I'm flattered, really, but I'm taken." Elmer quipped with a wink, already starting his drink.  
"Wow El, you're so funny," Sarah rang up Jojo's order "That's $4.25" He pulled a five out of his wallet  
"Keep the change,"  
"Wow guys can you believe it? A whole 25¢ tip each!" Charlie joked as Sarah tossed the change into their little makeshift tip jar.  
"Oh, I'll take it back if you don't appreciate my generosity,"  
"Nope too late," Elmer handed Jojo his drink. He took a sip.  
"Holy shit El," Jojo looked surprised  
"What is it bad?" Elmer seemed genuinely concerned, he wasn't above being a little shit to his friends but one thing he never messed with was their coffee.  
"No, shit, this is incredible," He took another sip "What even is this?"  
"It's a mocha but I made it with nutella instead of chocolate sauce," Elmer shrugged.  
"You're a genius."  
"I know." Sarah and Charlie rolled their eyes.  
***DING***  
The timer went off on the oven, reminding them of the chocolate croissants they'd put in earlier. They persuaded Jojo into getting one before he piled on his mountain of scarves and headed back out into the cold.

"Okay! That brings our total customer count to..." Charlie drew a single tally on the white board beside where she resided on the counter. "One!"

They had 6 more customers from then until 1300, all of them regulars who were in and out in no time at all. After that, the wind picked up and the wind chill was almost -50. They would be lucky to get one more customer before the shift change at 1600.  
(this is set in canada btw, google wind chill) 

The ongoing conversation slowly became more and more interesting as less and less people interrupted them. Inevitably, they made it around to the topic of their love lives.

"Okay, I know you've told me like, a hundred times, but you've got to tell the story of how you and Spot got together," At this point Sarah could probably tell the story as well as Elmer could but she asked him to tell it every time anyway.  
"Hey I've only heard it once, from Spot's point of view," Charlie mentioned, only getting Sarah to plead even more.

Elmer launched into his overdramatic, extremely biased version of his and Spot's first date that Elmer didn't even know was a date until the next day. If Spot were there, he would have contradicted every word Elmer said, only making the story more fun to watch.

"Sooooo..." Charlie turned to Sarah and raised her eyebrows "You and Kath?"  
"What about me and Kath?" Her words sounded serious but the blush on her ears gave her away.  
"Oh, I dunno, it's not like you've been pining after her since what? Grade 9?"  
"Oh, like you're one to talk, you were hopelessly in love with the one and only Jack Kelly for a solid five years," Sarah retaliated  
"Yeah, *were*, not anymore." Charlie rolled her eyes  
"Right, you've got a crush on that girl in your graphic design class, what's her name again? Jay? Or Robin? Dove? Owl?"  
"Are you just naming types of birds right now?"  
"Flamingo? Penguin? Ostrich?"  
"Finch."Charlie finally mumbled  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"Finch." Charlie was also blushing now "Wait when did we start talking about me? I thought we were talking about your crush on Kath!" Charlie and Sarah continued their argument, although there wasn't any bite to their words.

Elmer sat on the ground and watched them bicker, he smiled, this was why he loved working in the winter. For this.

By the time 1600 came along, they only got one more customer and no tips other than the quarter they each got from Jojo.

Sarah bade her farewells to Elmer and Charlie before opening the door and sprinting down the street to her car.   
"Race you to the car?" Elmer joked  
"Haha." Charlie deadpanned, handing over the keys to Elmer to get the car and drive it out front.  
Charlie dropped Elmer off at home and waved her goodbyes as she drove off.

Today was a good day.


End file.
